Keeping Him Entertained
by BitterSweet4137
Summary: The Nazimakes are back in town and whats poor Sasuke to do when trying to keep an annoying, talkative, hyperactive Naruto entertained.  SasuNaru oneshot


I needed a break from my chapter stories

Disclaimer: I owns nothing

* * *

Light footsteps made no sound as they walked down the lone, dark, and quiet hallway.

The only thing that was heard was the swinging of keys signaling that the hallway's only occupant was getting ready to leave the house. A certain blond awaited him around the block. But he couldn't leave without seeing a certain someone off first.

The tall pale figure stopped at one of the many doors lined against the walls, the one that had a 'inter and die' sign clearly posted on the door, obviously stating to anyone that walked past that their company was not welcomed.

But of course as always that sign was ignored by a certain raven as he twist the knob and pushed the door open in one swift motion without once hesitating.

Sasuke looked up from where he lay on his bed with a scowl perfectly set into place, already knowing who it was that was trespassing through the door of his room.

"Get out Itachi", the demand was said in calm but deadly manner that clearly showed off the younger raven's annoyance. "Why are you even here, I thought you would be gone by now."

He was truly looking forward to the temporary disappearance of his family. Mother and father had an important business trip to attend, and would be gone for the whole weekend. And Itachi, to Sasuke's immense pleasure, would be spending the night with his boyfriend Deidara, giving Sasuke the whole house to himself.

It was just the break he needed and he wished that Itachi would just hurry up and leave because the sooner he disappeared the better. But the bastard just stood in his doorway smirking and Sasuke knew the elder Uchiha was in to piss him off.

"I'm leaving now dearest little brother. Just thought I would inform you that the since the Nazimakes have moved back in town, Minato and Kushina have resumed their position along side our parents and will be attending the trip with mother and father this evening."

His smirk grew larger. "And neither Nazimake wants to leave their sixteen year old trouble maker of a son home alone so he will be staying here with us until their return."

His smirk now splitting his face in two. "And since we all know Naruto's a devil when he's bored, our dear parents wants you to look after him twenty four seven to make sure that he's entertained."

Sasuke frowned as he thought back to five years ago when their neighbors, the Nazimakes had moved to better their companies by traveling to all parts of the world that the Rasengan corps were located to keep an special eyes out to make sure things were running right.

But Sasuke knew better. Naruto's parents like to explore, travel and have fun, that was the real reason they left. But Sasuke wasn't complaining, their blond idiot of a son was a complete aggravating dobe whom he didn't get alone with in the least.

"I'm not babysitting him, why don't you do it?", the younger raven argued.

"Because they told you to do it. Besides this could be good for you. Now you don't have to be in this huge house all by yourself, completely alone, with no one to disturb you."

"Itachi get out!", Sasuke knew damn well that his brother knew he wanted to be alone.

Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed his door handle as he prepared to leave. "Don't look so down little brother, I saw the boy yesterday he's pretty hot I'm sure you'll enjoy the view that will be presented to you all weekend." And with another smirk he was gone after closing Sasuke's door softly.

Sasuke listened hard until he heard the sound of his brother pulling out of the parking lot, before he got up to leave the room in a crucial need for a snack to calm his nerves. But upon opening his door he found himself staggering backward from a painful impact strait to his eye.

His hands immediately went up to cover his injured eye as he glared up at his culprit with the other.

Blue eyes starred back at him and Sasuke found himself face to face with an complete stranger.

Brilliant blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, sun kissed tanned skin, no this couldn't be Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Okay so it was him, and damn has time been good to the blond.

That short stubby little body had grown tall and lean, defined by curves and a nice little six pack shown from beneath a tight plain black shirt that adorned the boy's chest.

Those whiskered cheeks weren't so chubby anymore, and in their place was a perfectly chiseled face, and by God what an understatement had Itachi described him as...hot.

But this beautiful first impression of the boy was ruined when two small hands flew to luscious pink lips as Naruto unsuccessfully tried to stifle his laughter. "I'm s-so sorry Sa-Sasuke...I...ha...I was...haha...gonna knock...bu-but...hahahaha...are you..hahah...are you okay?"

Sasuke scowled at the dobe and shoved his way past him to head to the kitchen, now in search of ice his snack long forgotten."Its funny how you claim that your sorry, and yet your still laughing", he told the blond who was now trying to follow him, but was having little success as he was trying not to bend over from the force of his briefly pondered over other reasons the blond could be bending over, but pushed those thoughts aside and left Naruto in the hallway, and stalked to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, after Sasuke had shoveled handfuls of ice into a plastic sandwich bag, Naruto finally made his way to the kitchen looking like he was trying hard to control himself. He walked up to Sasuke slowly and carefully, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked as if he was about to accept his apology but as soon as he placed the ice over his eye Naruto burst into a fit of giggles before giving up and burst into full out laughter. Sasuke growled and stomped his way back to his room with Naruto hot on his heals this time.

"Come on Sasuke I said I was sorry", his plead was only meet by silence.

"It wasn't even really my fault at least I had the decency to knock", Sasuke raised an eyebrow as they stepped into his room, the dobe had really expanded his vocabulary over the years.

"And by the way the sine on your door, not cool. I was almost scarred to knock, your really scarring people away", and then in a much quieter voice, "but then again you were always a dick so I'm not surprised."

Shutting the door to his room Sasuke spun around glare harshly at the blond before flopping on his bed to glare at the ceiling. Damn this was going to be a long weekend. "Hum and I see your just as moody as you were when I left to."

Naruto moved to sit at Sasuke's desk by the wall farthest from his bed that had an awesome view out of the window. He observed the older teen who lay with one hand resting behind his head while the other held the ice to his eye with his legs spread apart carelessly.

Damn the Uchiha had impossibly gotten hotter. His body much more muscular, hair and eyes much darker and captivating, his face more sharp and handsome, hell being in the same room as Sasuke and not being allowed to touch him was torture.

"I see you still don't talk much either", he continued, not liking the lack of attention from his long time crush.

"And I see that you still haven't learned how to shut up", Sasuke bit out harshly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, there goes his good first impression. But in all honesty, Sasuke's attitude turned him on.

"And I see your still a teme."

"And your still a dobe."

"Jackass as always."

"Dumb ass as usual."

"Really teme are we going back to the same old routine. I mean really if we're stuck together for a whole weekend we should really learn to get along", again he was ignored. "And that won't work with you being a dick."

Sasuke sat up and threw his icepack to his mattress before stalking over the the annoying idiot, grabbing him by his arms, and slamming him into the wall by his desk. "Look here idiot, the last thing I want is to be stuck here with you on my day off. I don't want to talk, laugh, or kid around, just shut up and leave me the hell alone!"

He briefly saw a look of hurt flash through those dazzling blues, but it was immediately replaced by fury. "Firstly Uchiha", he bit out in a dangerously calm tone. "If you don't let go of me I'll have you searching for a second icepack. And lastly I never said I wanted to talk, laugh, or joke around with you eihter, I just suggested that we got along. So I'd appreciate if you would stop putting things in my mouth."

Sasuke don't know what made him say it. Maybe it had something to do with him feeling stupid and guilty for overreacting, or maybe it was the fact that Naruto looked so damn sexy with that angry look on his face, and that little threat showed off fire and attitude that turned Sasuke on like a switch, or maybe it was because he was starring so hard at those full pouting lips that his mind was already supplying him with pleasant fantasies.

But whatever it was he didn't stop to think twice before saying, "I haven't put anything in your mouth yet."

Naruto's anger vanished in a second and he starred up at Sasuke with wide questioning eyes.

But the Uchiha only released him gently and returned to nursing his eye with the ice on his bed.

There was a heavy silence in the room in which Sasuke refused to look Naruto's way. So he was surprised when he felt his bed sink under added weight and looked up to see Naruto moving to straddle him, right on his groin.

Gentle tanned hands took the bag out of pale ones, and Naruto took on the role of nursing Sasuke's eye tenderly. "Sadly your right teme, you haven't really put anything in my mouth_ yet_. But that's okay I'd much rather that _things_are put into...other places," Sasuke's dick sprung to attention at the poorly concealed hint and he could feel his lips curving into smirk.

"But you've made it clear that you have no intention of us _getting along_", Naruto made sure to take his time getting off of Sasuke's lap, fully enjoying the horrified confused look that was sent his way. But before he could move off the bed, strong arms had wrapped around his waste and he found himself pinned under a very displeased Sasuke.

"Where the hell do you think your going dobe?"

"Outside to find Sai, I'm sure he'd want to get along with me", Naruto teased.

Sasuke growled, "like hell you are."

"And what makes you think you can tell me what to do."

"I'm your babysitter and I order you to stay inside and play with your toys." Sasuke grind their hips together to emphasize what he really meant boy toys.

Naruto raised one delicate eyebrow and stared up at Sasuke questioningly. "My toys teme?"

"Hn do I look like a fuck and go kind of person Naruto?"

"Just answer the question bastard."

Sasuke looked down at him with a smirk, "it will only be fair, seeing that all of you belongs to me now right." But Sasuke gave him no time to reply, Naruto had more important thing he could be doing with his mouth right now.

He smashed his lips into the inviting ones under him that would surly be screaming out his name as the night progressed. Naruto responded eagerly clasping small hands to the back of Sasuke's neck pulling him closer only to have his bottom lip bitten harshly as Sasuke demanded entrance.

His dominance was loud and clear it was something you couldn't compete with something that crudely made itself known. And Naruto loved it.

Sasuke grabbed his knees forcing his legs apart so that he could lean in even closer and nibble at a inviting tanned throat. He lead a vicious trail of love bits on otherwise flawless skin all the way up to his ear that he took pleasure thrusting his tongue in and out of.

But he took an even greater pleasure in the delicious moans coming from delectable lips as Naruto squirmed underneath him. The little blond had awaken little Sasuke and now he was craving for attention.

"What was that about me putting things in your mouth?" Naruto grinned mischievously and pushed at Sasuke's chest so that they could switch positions with Naruto hovering over his seme. "Ahh yes about that", he whispered against pale lips.

He lowered himself down the Uchiha's body until he was face to face with Sasuke's obvious need trying to break free from it's confinements. Wasting no time he unfastened his pants and pulled out the Uchiha's weeping, hard...lengthy...huge...

"Close your mouth idiot your drooling." Naruto fought hard and eventually he managed to pull his eyes away from his current fascination to the dark eyes that starred at him in amusement. That cocky bastard had the nerve to smirk and wink at him. I'd suggest that you get it nice and slick babe."

It was Naruto's turn to smirk now. He lowered his head until his mouth was hovering right above the raven's cock and made sure to blow on it as he spoke. "Don't worry I attend to." Sasuke watched heatedly as that little pink tongue dipped in his slit before swirling slowly around the head. That little fuck was teasing him but the growl he gave in warning only got a smirk in reply.

Naruto took him in halfway pulling back up slowly with his teeth grazing the shaft earning himself a tortured groan. Thinking that Sasuke had had enough he rewarded him by taking in as much as he could, controlling his gag reflex. He himself was rewarded with a grunt and then a loud "fuck!" when he swallowed around the huge dick in his mouth.

Whatever he couldn't take in he pumped with his fist and apparently he was doing a good job because pale fingers had weaved through his hair and Sasuke was thrusting up into his mouth as if Naruto wasn't already trying his best to keep him in.

He let Sasuke slip from his mouth and looked back up glaring his annoyance. "Dammit bastard are you trying to choke me?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but grabbed Naruto's collar pulling him back up to place a gentle kiss on his lips as a silent apology. The gentle kiss soon turned fervent and Sasuke was getting annoyed at the lack of skin be displayed to him.

He pulled back only to yank Naruto's shirt from above his head before he was smashing there lips back together again. Pale fingers traveled down defined curves and well toned abs to the hem of Naruto's jeans pulling them down with his boxers as far as his arms could reach and left Naruto to do the rest.

Naruto sat up so that he was straddling Sasuke's hips taking the bottle of lube that was offered to him he spread some on his fingers. Sasuke's eyes traveled down the boys body appreciatively landing on his fingers that had disappeared behind his body. He couldn't really see what was going on but from the way Naruto gasped and moaned he knew that he wasn't wasting time by taking the fingers one by one.

He moaned and rolled his hips, bit his bottom lip, and closed his eyes in delight.  
And all the while he was right over Sasuke's groin and it was driving him wild. He closed his eyes tight in restraint trying to give Naruto all the time he needed and the next thing he knew the blonde had grabbed his dick and was lowering himself over it.

Pale hands flew out to grab tan hips and Sasuke had to admit they made a great contrast. He looked up to see Naruto concentrating hard with his eyes now wide open. "You okay dobe?"  
Naruto shot him a pained grin. "Ye-yea your just a tad bit bigger than three fingers.

Sasuke chuckled when Naruto finally had all if him in. "A tad huh?" Naruto only smirked and lifted himself until Sasuke was halfway out before slamming right back down. Sasuke groaned, Naruto let out something akin to a scream and an extremely arousing moan, and eventually they found a satisfying pace.

They were sweating and panting and Sasuke swears that he'd never had a better fuck. Naruto was bouncing and grinding without missing a beat and Sasuke could tell he was getting tired.

He pulled Naruto closer until the blonde is sprawled out on his chest, grabbed on to his ass, and thrust his hips up at a fervent pace. He could fell vibrations in his chest when Naruto would scratch and moan into it. He held his cool all until Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned sweetly in his ear.

Fuck he needed release and fast. Grabbing onto that little tanned ass that he was growing to love he lifted them both up till he stood on his knees, wrapped an arm around Naruto's back and laid him back down so that they were facing the opposite side of the headboard. Naruto threw his head back into the mattress when Sasuke grabbed on to his thigh, wrapping it around his own waist, the action causing them to move even closer, Sasuke buried even deeper inside of him.

He clung onto Sasuke's shoulders and nibbled softly at his neck his hips grinding back to meet Sasuke's thrust. And as he predicted Naruto was screaming, moaning, and gasping his name over and over again. They were both so close but it was Naruto who was the first to let go. The feeling of Sasuke so deep inside of him and his hard abs rubbing onto his cock was just too much. Sasuke followed right after him losing it when Naruto's walls clamped around his length.

They collasped against each other breathing heavily to fill their lungs with much needed air. Finally finding the strength to pull himself up Sasuke looked down at the blond beneath him seeing that he was on the verge of falling asleep. "Dobe."

Naruto pouted and squirmed to get more comfortable with a tired sigh. "Yes teme?"

"Do you still want to go out and play with Sai?", he asked in an amused voice but Naruto could still hear the threat behind the humor.

"Of course not your toys are much bigger." Sasuke smirked and lay down besides his blonde pulling him to his chest as they snuggled under the covers. "Hn welcome back dobe."

He'd give the idiot a brake. His libido could wait for now. He had been instructed to entertain the blonde all weekend after all.

* * *

This is the longest one shot I've ever written I really do hope it was worth your time.

And yea I know the ending sucked

Ps. I'm so sad I cannot for the life of me find a beta (hint) ..(wink wink)...(cough cough)...to all you betas out there...(nudge nudge)

REVIEW!


End file.
